Like A Brother
by MagicHalo
Summary: Trip sees something in his friend and work partner, Lucas. But when he tries to realize this, he wonders if he will see him as something close or just a little brother. A Trip/Lucas fanfic
1. A Blue and Green Feeling

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Power Rangers or any relation to it. This is merely for fun and sharing

**(A/N)** I do not know much of Power Rangers but i am a fan...not a big one unfortunately =P This is slightly exaggerated so its almost AU type so don't blame me

_A Blue and Green Feeling_

The year is 3002, a year after the time force recruits made it back from the past. A time where futuristic technology and further development has taken over the world, making a better future, for all people. With more and more improvements, better crime has happened. And as a result, a better force. The best four recruits, chosen as senior officers, were the lead lines of a stakeout. A warehouse of hostages were being held captive and they were surrounded.

"Time force. You're under arrest!" A female sergeant yelled into a megaphone. The other three were sneaking around the building, looking for unrecognizable entrance points. There was a weak wall around the back, so they all entered silently and hid behind a couple of craters. They all took out their blasters and looked for the perfect opportunity to strike. Lasers fired from their weapons and singed their bodies. They fell to the floor and all reinforcements swarmed around them and applied futuristic handcuffs to their wrists.

The four got together. "Hey we did good, didn't we?" A plucky, green haired boy had felt joyed to have completed the assigned work. His name was Trip, originally an Xybian but a mutation incident made him lose his planet native crystal that allowed him to see into the future. He didn't have any complaints because he was too accustomed to human traditions.

"Yeah we did." A female named Katie came up and gave him an affectionate hug. Although she seemed average, she had very great body strength.

"Okay okay Katie. Don't break him." A taller man came over and gave both of them pats on the shoulder. His name was Lucas and although he was pretty antagonist, he did care for his friends.

"Hey guys, don't get so cocky." The female leader came over, although sounding discouraging, had a moderate smile on her face. Her name was Jen and the four were best of friends. They were the time force rangers but their powers were relinquished after their quest to the past. Now they take full superiority of the time force police academy.

The culprits were thrown into the containment truck and the forces went back to their stations and called it a night.

"Hey, I'll take the truck back to headquarters and make sure they get taken cared of." Katie had offered to take them back.

"I got files that need to be organized. Big day ahead for me so I guess I'll be going back." Jen had planned out her hours.

"I'll take Trip back home. He still can't drive a car yet."

"Hey, I can drive. I've seen you do it." Trip was defensive but knew it was easier to look than to do. Off topic, Trip's stomach started to growl. "I'm hungry. Haven't had dinner yet."

"Well I guess I'll take you to grab a bite then. Let's go."

"Okay well, see you guys tomorrow." He followed him onto his motorbike. He originally drove a famous sports car, but this was convenient. Trip grabbed the second helmet and Lucas drove at a moderate speed so Trip wouldn't be scared.

–

They stopped by a small convenient restaurant. Lucas stopped the bike and got off. Trip slid off the bike and took his helmet off. His messy hair was all flattened out by the helmet formation. Lucas chuckled a little and run his fingers through his hair and formed it into the favored hair style. Trip blushed a little of his kindness. Lucas always treats him as family since his was on his home planet. Lucas took him in and cared for him, but when Trip decided he was old enough, he bought his own apartment, not too far from Lucas but enough to have his own individuality.

They both entered through the double doors and their first priority was having their eyes fixed to the menu that hung above. Lucas called him over but he was too mesmerized by the fascination. He lost his short, playful temper and grabbed his arm, dragging him to a seat. He handed him a menu, saving him from his neck turning and straining. He awed each item with desire and Lucas grinned a little at his boy like amazement. They placed their orders in and talked about time force while they were patiently waiting for their order to arrive.

–

After their bellies were filled to their satisfaction, they got off quickly, making their way to Trip's apartment. The stakeout took a lot out of Trip, he laid his head up on Lucas' back and rested his eyes a little.

"You tired?" Lucas shouted under all the wind resistance

"Yeah, a little."

"I know what will keep you awake. Hold on." Lucas increased his speed and dashed through the partially deserted road. Trip wrapped his arms around his stomach, worried that he would fall off the bike. He was scared a little but once he caught his senses together, he lifted his head into the wind that pushed through the loose ends sticking out of his helmet. It was calming but somewhat frightening. Lucas slowed down the pace. He was relieved but he liked the rushing wind feeling. He was confused through it all

They arrived in front of the apartment block and Lucas offered to walk him up to his floor. He reached out for his keys in his bag, opened the door and allowed Lucas to enter first. He had occasionally been to his apartment and it looked pretty big but cozy and small. He picked a good choice.

"Thanks for taking me out." Trip gave his appreciation to him. He liked it when Lucas was so nice to him. But he did feel like he treated him like a little brother. He liked Lucas although he makes him seem like he's just a minor to him.

"It's no problem. You can always count on me." Trip was feeling happy on the inside. They had been friends for a while now and he wouldn't wish to trade that for anything.

"Well I guess I should be going then." Lucas made his way out but was halted by a grab of the arm.

"Wait," Trip stopped him but he was looking down, feeling weird about it all. "Can you please..stay" Trip did want to be alone, but he felt he needed Lucas to be with him.

"Uh, why?" Lucas was confused but understood maybe why he needed him.

"I just...don't want to feel alone tonight."

"Sure," Lucas gave Trip a small hug and he stopped feeling so bad about it.

–

Lucas was no stranger to Trip's apartment. He took a shower in Trip's personal bathroom, wearing just a blue towel. Trip came into the room, but when he looked up at him, he fell on his back.

"What? What's wrong?"

"Nothing nothing." Trip hastily responded to that, but he was extremely embarrassed by it. He tried to fight back an enormous blush but it was clearly evident on his face. He tried to hide it off but was lifted to his feet by Lucas.

"There's nothing wrong is there?"

"No, no. I was just surprised."

"Then, what are you embarrassed about?" Before a response to the question, Lucas zipped down Trip's jacket. He was now more red than the shade of an apple. He took off his jacket and began running his hands under his green shirt. He carefully lifted it up and over his head. He turned around, hoping he wouldn't see him like that. Lucas took a smirk at how small and weak Trip was, even to him. He moved his arms around Trip and held onto his arms and forcibly held them above his head. Trip turned his head, hoping to not make any eye contact.

"You got nothing to be embarrassed about Trip. It's just me, Lucas." He tried to get Trip to look at him and he kept reassuring him it was just him. He finally tried to open his eyes slowly and saw the face of his friend looking back calmly and happily. He felt more comfortable now, even though he was just wearing a pair of pants.

"It's fine Trip." Lucas relinquished his grip and continued drying himself off. Trip's first intention was to put his shirt back on, but he thought to himself 'if Lucas could do it, then I should too. It'll stop him seeing me that way.' He just took off his work pants and wore some pajama shorts. Lucas was dried up and stood there in his boxers.

The two went to bed and rested up for the busy day that followed.

"Thanks for being with me." Trip whispered in his ear close to him. Lucas opened one eye and spoke, "It's no problem." They both cuddled with each other, assuring them of the other's presence until they faded into sleep.

_Is this any good? I'm not much of a literary person so i try my R&R =D_


	2. Talking About It

_Talking Through It_

The new day arrived, and the light passing through the apartment window dazed an artificial light over a set of closed eyes. The green haired boy jarred his eyes open a bit and became blinded by the light. He laid on his back, avoiding all illumination, and rested on his bed for a while. After his small relaxation, he realized that his company was gone. A note found on his bedside table saying that he's gone to work early, causing him to groan in his tiresome. He figured laying in his bed wouldn't do anything, he got up and got prepared to get to time force.

–

Once he walked through the doorway, he thought it was times like these he wished he had his little friend with him again, the small blue mechanic owl called Circuit. He had postponed all his time force duties to gain his electronic upgrade. It's been about a few months since he was gone. Because of that, he had to depend himself all on Lucas. He knew how to treat him right and he was fortunate for that. In his mind, every recount of his image gave him a flutter of happiness he couldn't describe.

"Hey Trip. I got a surprise for you." Katie's voice was calling down the hallway. Trip turned and followed her into his office.

"What is it?"

"Hi ya Trip. Miss me?" The mechanical voice called as he flew over and lightly nudged him in the chest.

"Circuit. Your back? Did you get your upgrade?" His voice was elevated in a joyous tone. He gave a hug back to him.

"I sure did. Now I can help you guys. I can do a lot of things now."

"That's great!"

Katie called for his attention, "Trip, Jen and Lucas already went to do a patrol around the city. We need to file these papers."

"Alright then. Circuit can help, right?"

"Sure, I can do all these in a jiffy." Circuit became a little appreciative to himself.

–

A few hundred papers later, Trip, Katie and Circuit were talking about a few things, informing each other of their past experiences.

"And then, we wrapped things up, and that's all that's happened up to yesterday."

"Lucas took me home yesterday and he was nice enough to stay with me that night."

"Really. But I thought you wanted that independence from him."

"I did. But, sometimes I feel like I just need him here for now." Trip was looking down again like when he asked Lucas to stay.

"That's okay Trip, but I need to ask. Do you like Lucas?"

"Well sure, he's my friend and so are you and Jen."

"Yes, but do you like Lucas more than us?" Trip was hesitant to respond. What were they asking? Did he feel that way? Was it obvious that even he himself couldn't understand?

"Um, w-well.." Trip stammered, hoping they wouldn't get the wrong insinuation.

Katie at this point was in a small state of shock. "Trip, do you?" He curled himself up, processing deep thoughts and trying to come to a conclusion.

"I don't know. I mean, I love the way he treats me, but sometimes I feel like he treats me like a little brother."

"If you want him to give you your respect, maybe you should show him you earn it" Circuit pitched in a genuine idea. But just as the message became announced, Lucas came back from patrol, talked to the front office and made his way over to Trip's office.

"Well even if I did-" Lucas halted as he heard the conversation. "what am I going to do? What am I going to say? Lucas, I...I like you." He heard a real thump from deep in his heart.

'Trip, he..he likes me?' Flashbacks of the cute, boyish, adorable green haired, semi-alien rolled through his mind. He could not respond to that. He needed time to figure this...and himself out. He tried a sense of normalcy, but ended up being suspicious. He glued the eyes to the ground, entered his office and threw the papers in Trip's lap. He quickly went out before they could react to his attitude.

"What was that?" Katie pointed out the door.

"Oh no, you don't think he heard, did you?" Trip became very scared and nervous.

"He probably did. Maybe you should go after him." Trip bolted out the door, but could not see Lucas anywhere.

"Hey, have you seen Lucas."

"He stormed out of here. Is something wrong?"

"It's nothing." He quickly responded and ran out the doors to find Lucas about to leave on his bike.

"Lucas, Wait!" He called out through the top of his lungs. He was drowned out by the loud bike noises that were the only sound he could have heard. Trip landed on his knees, his arm still extended out, and sat in the middle of the police car lot. Now he was traumatized. He broke off his only strong relationship he's ever had. He grew crazy over it, beaten himself up from feeling the way he did. He kept telling himself, 'he wasn't even sure if he really did feel that way.' He went back in, told the situation to Katie and took the rest of the day off, trying to contact Lucas.

–

Trip raced through his apartment, looking for a phone and dialed the number already synced to his speed dial, that was Lucas. No response came from every time he pressed the same number on his phone. And even if he could reach him, all he got was leaving tonnes of messages. Trip lied in his bed that day, his mind reeling with the lifetime event that had happened.

–

Lucas, on the other hand, did the same thing as Trip, lying in bed thinking of the cute and adorable little kid he loved. But now, he thought about moving further, thinking about what this could have meant. He never thought of him as someone that could like him. He was a free spirit to him and he felt like an older authority over him. And he judged himself over what he is. He did like being with the girls, they were all fun, but he never took any of it in relation. Jen was nice but he was in love with Wes and was engaged to Alex. Katie was a good girl but she had an opposite taste from him. The girls that were at Time Force were pretty and qualified, but he felt weird being the upper controller over a younger operator.

Then after all his thinking, it all lead him astray, but purposely made its way over to Trip. Deep down he really did care for him. But he didn't think of it to be too deep. Sure they were together like...like a big and little brother. But maybe he's taking initiative of demanding equality. He needed answers, but he couldn't consult him directly. He needed help that was deep and understanding.

_R&R I need this to continue my story. I'm losing track on it and its only ch 2 XP_

_thank you all =D  
_


	3. A Pink Cupid

_The Pink Cupid Talks_

Lucas was walking out of his house to make his way over to his relaxation spot. It was a small cliff, overlooking the city while making a feeling that the sky was closer than the city. The natural stars shimmered faintly but still contained the light that radiated its existence. Lucas took off his leather jacket, folded it up neatly and rested it against the back of his head while he lied on the soft grass. He stared at the constellation of stars, hiding in front of the never ending expanse of space. He could only result to think of the small plucky boy that loved him. Deep down he did like him too. But he thought more of a carer than a lover to him. He thought through the long night, steadily dozing off as he was interrupted.

"Hey Lucas," the familiar voice of Jen intervened in his thought process. He sat up and greeted her presence.

"What are you doing here?"

"I heard what had happened and I figured you needed to talk. I tried your house but no answer. So the logical thing was that you would be here." She concluded detectably

"How did you know I was here?"

"You always talked about a nice, serene place and this is one that I thought of. I always look over the city from here when I need time to think."

"Who knew we both picked the same spot." They both humored themselves off a topic of common interest.

"But I think there's another issue we should deal with." Lucas grew silent but tried displaying a rejection that failed to be recognized.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah I'm fine. It doesn't seem to be such a big deal."

"But it is, isn't it?" Lucas halted his reply, knowing denying things wouldn't help him solve the problem.

"What seems to be the problem?"

"Nothing. It's just...i never thought he would have felt this way about me."

"But don't you?"

"Well I do, but not like him. More like a parent and child respect."

"Maybe he's sick of it. Maybe he wants you to see him that he's capable of being by himself." Lucas took the words into thought. His first hypothesis was backed up by sympathizing the feeling of the small boy.

"I was only trying to look out for him."

"I'm sure he respects it very much. But maybe you gotta let go." Lucas sighed as he tried to take abandonment to his maternal instincts.

"But Lucas, just answer this: Do you love him?" Lucas overlapped two thoughts. To take a sense of caring and love the small boy, or take a difficult road, separating himself from him. The choices became hard to make as he thought of them hardly. One was an easy road, the other was difficult. But in the end, it lead to a sense of normalcy, which he wanted, or being with him, making him happy, or maybe even himself. The decision was tough. But he wanted what was best for him. He slowly erupted from thought to speak.

'Yeah..I do'

"love him"

Jen smiled a bit and grew into a grin as he thought of the two getting together. It was a great gathering of the two friends. But as Lucas snapped back to the reality of it all, he came to a haste decision.

"But for now, I just want to see if he does like me or just want to let go."

"Yeah I guess that would be okay. But try and be gentle with him." Lucas knew that was no difficult objective. He always becomes gentle around him. His smile couldn't evoke any power or force. He thought of his cuteness too. His compliments swarmed through his mind. They merged together that it blew up into a happy smile that he needed to tell.

"Well, thanks for talking with me."

"It's no problem. So will you go talk to him?"

"Yeah, I think I will. I'll see you tomorrow morning."

With the aim set on his mind, he got on his bike and drove back to his home.

--

_Short and sweet. Please R&R it'll be appreciated. =D_


	4. Divided Road

_Dividing Road_

Lucas came home after his epiphany talk with Jen, and he felt a little bit uplifted after his realization. He went over to his answering machine and saw there was an immense number on it. He clicked on the first message and heard the easily recognizable voice.

"Hey um, Lucas.." Trip was the one leaving all these messages. He felt his emotion through his voice.

"Look, I'm really sorry Lucas, and..I wish I could talk to you to get this straightened out." A small sob was released then the message was turned off. Lucas pulled up a stool by the device and went through a couple of the messages he left.

"Um, sorry about that," a sniffle was placed here, "I just...can't explain this. I'm not myself and you know that. And.." The next message opened

"Again, sorry. I'm just a little..." silence passed through this message then moved over to the next

–

Near the end, he comprehended each message was a fragment of his emotions.

"I'm..sad. I hope I didn't lose you. I'm more afraid of that than I am telling you I -"

"Sorry, I'm a little beaten up. Anyways...leaving all these messages are annoying aren't they? I won't bother you anymore...I'll see you." The last message ended, and Lucas finally snapped back after hearing them all.

'Trip' Lucas sighed while thinking his thoughts, 'I l-lo-lik-' He stumbled over to his large bed and easily fell into a long, tired night.

–

Trip woke up, groggily and yawned a small child exhale. He was overwhelmed with the sudden turn of events. His heart was feeble and his confidence was weak. He couldn't face it without a reassurance. He checked his phone for any signs of contact with Lucas but..nothing. He slid out of his bed and changed into his time force uniform. He walked to his kitchen and tried to make some kind of edible substance. Fortunately, Circuit was there to snap him out of his mind.

"C'mon Trip, it can't be that bad. He hasn't even said 'no'"

"Yeah, I know but..I'm just too afraid."

"He's your friend, he'll understand. Or maybe...you don't like him that way." A psychological owl tried to make a point.

"What do you mean?"

"Do you like him that way?"

"Of course I do."

"What made you like him anyways?"

Trip ceased all actions as his mind reeled over with thoughts of how he went to liking him. When he was the amateur cadet in the training academy, he was always there with him. The weak little boy was always hassled to be stronger, but it always fell into fading existence as it became covered by the cheery words of his fellow friend. But as he saw himself being the let down, he had to brand himself as weak. This all started the caring attitude of Lucas and being the 'big brother' figure to him.

"Trip!" He fumbled at the loud awakening call.

"Oh sorry about that. I was just thinking."

As Trip continued making his meal, he talked his thoughts to Circuit and see if there was a deeper meaning to his liking.

–

At the Headquarters, Trip was greeted with sympathetic apologies given to him by Katie. He couldn't let this bother him so much, so he tried separating the two and tried to leave the pain behind. They talked a small time through the morning, until the main character showed up.

"Commander Lucas, sir." They greeted him with much respect. Katie whispered in Trip's ear, trying to tell him to talk to him. He knew he had to do it but he was too nervous to act.

"Hey Trip, Hey Katie," he greeted the two standing in front of the front desk, but greeted them so.._casually and nonchalant. _They were relieved, but confused, saddened and uplifted. How could he be so normal after being the center of attention.

"Hey um..Lucas"

"Yeah?" He had a positive attitude in his reply.

"Are you okay?"

"Sure, why wouldn't I be."

"Because-" He became muted while he left a finger over his lips. But the touching, lead to the understanding of his soft lips. The impact was small but not mood changing.

"Shh, It's okay. Do you want me to help with your work or can you manage."

"uh.." he was lost but quickly blurted a casual response, "No, its okay but thanks."

"Okay well I'll see you later." He slowly walked off with that positive grin present.

"What was that about?" Katie questioned his weird attitude, Trip still stunned by him.

"Well, he sure seems normal. That's a good thing," He assured but still questioned, "Right?"

"Yeah but, how do you feel?"

Trip didn't tell a response but slowly departed to his office which left Katie there.

–

Now he was left confused. Left in a decision where making a choice depends on his true feelings. Did he want Lucas to like him and pursue down the difficult road, or leave it as it is, being the casual friend to him. His need was to merge the two roads together but seemed pretty unlikely. Not unless he took one after the other. But found himself leading down the other road. He needed Lucas to understand him. He made a decision

–

Lucas came walking over to his office, dropping off some of his papers.

"Here's some extra. Sorry about that."

"No problem, its my job after all right?"

"Do you need any help? I'm free today anyways."

"Well, if its not too much trouble." Lucas took a seat close to him and Trip found himself actually scooting closer to the bigger male. They resumed their work normally hoping nothing emerges from this.

–

Their last papers approached, and the two of them reached over for it. Trip's hand made it over Lucas' but Trip was the only one embarrassed. He shaded not a red but a light pink from the gentleness of the situation.

"There, its done."

"Yeah that was fast...with you."

"Sure no problem, I'm glad I could help." Lunch time came and the end of their shifts.

"Do you want to go grab something to eat?"

"Sure I'd like that."

They both signed out and made their way on Lucas' bike over to the same restaurant they went previously.

--

_I can't create a storyline for this story now so its just guna be a random now but anyways R&R plz =D_


	5. Did It Happen?

_Did It Happen?  
_

The two guys came back to Lucas' apartment after their lunch break. They were pretty tired even though not much effort was put into today's work. Trip flopped back onto his couch and tilted his head back on the soft cushion. Lucas sat next to him while switching on the television. He peered over at Trip and couldn't help to look at the cute and tired boy next to him. He had to shake his senses off and focus on the program. For a while, only the sounds of the show were present as a silence separated the two.

As a commercial rolled over, Lucas got up and offered Trip a drink. He went over to his fridge and grabbed two bottles. He returned and left the bottles on the table. An average action, yes, but inside...

Trip was still in a relaxing state but thoughts of the unusual normalcy was his full attention. He couldn't think straight of why he would be so casual about him. Sure, he was glad but he didn't want this. Deep down he did want his love. He looked over at Lucas sneakily and groaned inside. He was tired of thinking, he dozed off without caring that he wasn't in his normal conditions to be comfortable for falling asleep. He leaned over and his head found itself on top of Lucas' shoulder.

Lucas didn't comprehend the situation. Still constant with his new sense of averageness. But it was eating him away. He wanted the situation to be solved but the last thing he wanted was to hurt his close friend. He felt it was a nice thing, to bring Trip closer, his head on his chest and wrapping his arm around him like a blanket.

Trip groaned a little, but Lucas took it into no seriousness. In fact, he thought it was pretty baby like and he honestly thought it was cute. He looked for a while at the snoring innocence, and impulsively leaned in and pecked the top of his head. After that, Trip fidgeted and gave a small exhale. He thought it was still pretty cute for someone like him. He couldn't help but to smile at the adorable figure below him.

–

A while passed since Trip was wrapped by Lucas. He moved around a lot like a nightmare had filled his mind. He couldn't stand seeing him in this state but he didn't want to wake him up from a nightmare. It was best he faced it, but he couldn't stand it anymore. He softly shook him, hoping the light impact was enough to wake him up. It did leave Trip stopping in his movements, but made him awake hazily. He tried to comprehend his surroundings. He felt a small rise and lift from under his head. A soft, cushion like object he laid on. A gentle laid arm was across himself. An immediate conclusion told him he was cozying with Lucas. A jolt of happiness shot through him. It was like an eternal paradise for him. But the situation wasn't as it seemed.

"Hey sleepyhead, did you sleep well?" Lucas asked as Trip adjusted himself as his head laid on his lap and he was staring up at the older boy's eyes.

"Um, yeah you could say that."

"Why? Is something wrong? Did you have a nightmare?"

"It's nothing. Don't worry."

"It can't be nothing. It must've been big."

"It's okay. I'm fine."

"You don't look so well." His hand trailed over to his cheek and stroked it caring like.

"I told you I'm fine."

Sensing arguing with him lead to a defeat, he reassured him, "Okay, well if you want to talk about it, just know I'll always be there." He gave a small smile to him that made him give the same smile back to him. Just knowing that message made it impossible to not be happy about it. He cared. But also made him feel a little guilty.

"Thanks. That means a lot."

"Anytime."

It drove him a little bit, but started talking. It was about time he needed an explanation.

"Lucas, can I ask you something?"

"Sure, what's up?"

"How come you're not so freaked out?"

"Why would I?"

"Because of me, Lucas. Why aren't you concerned about me."

"I am concerned. I'll always care for you." He gave a small hug over to him.

"Thanks but...you don't know how I feel."

"No, Trip," he stared looking a little guilty, "I do know how you feel."

"You don't. This is really -"

"Trip, trust me...i do" He placed his finger on his lips and tried squeezing in his thoughts.

Trip couldn't think of what he was saying. Did he like him too? Is that what he's saying?

"Lucas.." He collapsed into his arms as they both started feeling awkward about each other.

"Trip, don't tell me I don't feel the same way as you. I fell the same. Even more than you." He brought up his face to meet his, eye to eye. They both looked deep into each other until finally, out of impulse.  
Lucas brought his face and his own together. A kiss was their bond. He forfeited himself over to his soft, plump lips. He didn't take it too far considering his position in all this. But he just knew this was what had to happen. They raised the passion of it, giving a rougher kiss and breathed in during the gap of each kiss. They finally broke apart and gazed at each other in a caring mood. Trip was happy and Lucas was glad.

"Trip, you know how I feel?"

"Yeah?"

He whispered in a small breath, close to his ear, "I like you Trip. I love you too."

His smile emerged into a lightened up grin and the both laid with each other thought out the day.


End file.
